behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dearborn
Dearborn ist ein dicht besiedelter Stadtteil von Detroit im GLC-Megaplex. Wie ganz Detroit, hat auch Dearborn ein Armutsproblem. Einige größere Firmen begannen 3380, sich hier niederzulassen, weil die Grundstückspreise exorbitant niedrig sind, aber sie konnten den Grad der Arbeitslosigkeit in der Region nur unwesentlich senken. Megakonzerne sucht man hier vergeblich. Größte Arbeitgeber sind Valar Metaconsulting und Al Sharab Energy, ein Subunternehmen von Ares Arms, die Energiemagazine für Schusswaffen herstellen. Beide Unternehmen haben firmeneigene Wohnviertel errichtet, die besser gepflegt sind als der Rest der Region. Geschichte Früher war es eine eigenständige Stadt, die zum Wayne County gehörte. Dearborn war die achtgrößte Stadt im Staat Michigan und bildte die größte geschlossene muslimische Bevölkerungsansammlung in den ganzen USA. Die Gründer der Stadt waren französische Bauern, die sich hier im späten 18. Jahrhundert niederließen und entlang des Rouge River und den Sauk Trail sogenannte Ribbon Farms anzulegen. Sie trieben Handel mit den Stämmen der Ureinwohner, die diese Region schon seit tausend Jahren bewohnten. Es waren Stämme aus der Algonquin-Sprachfamilie, sowie Huronen aus der Iroquis-Sprachfamilie. Nach Ende des Siebenjährigen Krieges traten die Franzosen die Siedlung 1763 an die Engländer ab. Die Siedlung wuchs, nachdem hier das Detroit Arsenal an der Chicago Road errichtet wurde, die Detroit mit Chicago verband. Später wurde diese Verbindungsstraße eine wichtige Lebensader für die Fahrzeugindustri in der Region. Nach dem Amerikanischen Befreiungskrieg entstand hier 1786 eine feste Siedlung aus europäischen Einwanderern, die 1833 ihren ersten Namen Dearbornville erhielt. 1893 kam das Stadtrecht für die, nun nur noch Dearborn genannte Siedlung. Benannt wurde sie nach Henry Dearborn, einem General der Befreiungskriege und Staatssekretär im Kriegsministerium unter Thomas Jefferson. Im 19. Jahrhundert wuchs Henry Ford in Dearborn auf und die Stadt wurde Sitz der weltweiten Ford Motor Company. Auf Initiative des Konzerns entstand auch das Henry Ford College und das riesige Henry Ford Museum, eine der größten Touristenattraktionen Detroits. Beide Einrichtungen sind im Laufe des 26. Jahrhunderts abgerissen und überbaut worden. Sie existieren aber noch als virtuelle Konstrukte im städtischen ÄtherNet. 2005 eröffnete das Arab-Amerikanische Museum als erstes Museum für arabisch-amerikanische Kultur und Geschichte in der Welt. Geographie Der Stadtteil Dearborn erstreckt sich über 63 km2, mit 0,26 km2 davon Wasserfläche. Der Rouge River fließt durch den Stadtteil in den Detroit River und trieb mit künstlichen Wasserfällen an drei Wehren die Generatoren für Henry Fords Wohnsitz an. Die Wehre existieren noch, die Stromgeneratoren nicht mehr. Im Mündungsbereich wurde der Rouge River verbreitert und vertieft, um Frachtern von den Lakes die Zufahrt zu ermöglichen. Fordson Island ist eine 34 m2 große Insel, etwa 5 km vor der Mündung in den Detroit River. Die Insel wurde 1922 künstlich angelegt und ist seit 3170 Privatbesitz der Church of our Ford, die in Dearborn ihren Hauptsitz hat. Demographie Die Einwohner von Dearborn stammen hauptsächlich aus Europa und dem Nahen Osten, wobei die muslimische Bevölkerung, bestehend aus Libanesen, Yemeniten, Syrern und Palästinensern den größten Anteil hat. Europäer stammten hauptsächlich aus Deutschland, Polen, Irland und Italien. Diese ethnischen Schwerpunkte erkennt man heute noch. 48,4% der Bevölkerung sind Weiße, 41,7% Araber, 4% Afro-Amerikaner, 0,2% Indianer, 1,7% Asiaten, 3,4% Hispanics und 0,2% Andere. Die Afro-Amerikaner kamen erst im 20. Jahrhundert nach Dearborn und kamen aus den ländlichen Regionen der Südstaaten hier her, um in der Autoindustrie zu arbeiten. Im Jahr 2000 sprachen 61,9% der Bevölkerung nur Englisch, 29,3% Arabisch, 1,9% Spanisch und 1,5% Polnisch. Sprachbarrieren gab es aber seit dem 23. Jahrhundert nicht mehr. 31,3% der Haushalte hat Kinder unter 18 Jahren, die noch in der Familie leben, 51% der Haushalte bestehen aus verheirateten Paaren, 9,4% alleinerziehende Mütter und 35,1% der Haushalte sind nicht-klassische Familienkonzepte. 30,9% der Haushalte sind Einzelpersonen, davon 14,7% alleinlebende Senioren über 70 Jahre. Die Altersverteilung in Dearborn ist 27,8% unter 18, 8,3% sind 18-24, 29,2% sind 25-44, 19,1% sind 45-64 und 15,6% sind 65 Jahre oder älter. Das Durchschnittsalter liegt bei 34 Jahren. Die Verteilung von Männern und Frauen ist fast ausgeglichen, mit einem sehr leichten Frauenüberschuss. Die Gesamtbevölkerung von Dearborn liegt bei 204.566. Arab AmericansEdit The Arab American National Museumin Dearborn Main article: History of the Middle Eastern people in Metro Detroit The city's population includes 40,000 Arab Americans.22 Arab Americans own many shops and businesses, offering services in both English and Arabic.23 Per the 2000 census, Arab Americans totaled 29,181 or 29.85% of Dearborn's population; many are from families who have been in the city since the early 20th century. The city has the largest proportion of Arab Americans in the United States.24 As of 2006 Dearborn has the Wirtschaft Die Ford Motor Company hatte ihre Zentrale in Dearborn, während die Fertigungsanlagn in Detroit waren. Große Teile der Stadt waren im Privatbesitz von Henry Ford und gehören heute der Church of Our Ford, einer techno-religiösen Sekte, die während der Cabala-Herrschaft im Untergrund war, nach dem Niedergang der Cabala aber ihre ehemaligen Besitztümer zurück erhielt. Daher sind viele Grundstücke in Dearborn im Besitz der CoOF, so wie es in alten Zeiten alles im Besitz der Familie Ford oder der Ford Motor Company war. Die gesamte Fahrzeugindustrie, inklusive der Zulieferer, die einen großen Wirtschaftsfaktor in Dearborn darstellten, sind verschwunden. Darborn besteht heute hauptsächlich aus mittelständischen Unternehmen, die Service für das ÄtherNet bieten, dazu einigen größeren Bauunternehmen und der städtischen Infrastruktur. Flussfischerei wird auch gewerblich betrieben, hat aber keinen großen Einfluss auf die Wirtschaft, sondern dient nur der regionalen Versorgung. Bildung In Dearborn gibt es einen Campus der Bürgeruniversität von Lake Michigan, der 2.000 Studenten beherbergt. Für etwa 1.000 von ihnen gibt es Wohnraum auf dem Campus. Die Restlichen wohnen in Dearborn und Umgebung. Religion Church of Our Ford Die Church of Our Ford wurde 2675 gegründet. Sie predigte die Heiligung und spätere Vergöttlichung von Henry Ford, den Wohltäter der Menschheit, dem Schöpfer der menschlichen Mobilität und dem "Motor der Welt", der zahllosen Menschen ein Heim und Essen gab. Die Kirche war besonders in Nordamerika sehr erfolgreich, hatte aber auch Niederlassungen in Europa, Afrika und Asien. Sie galt als größter Konkurrent der aufstrebenden Cabala und wurde 2813 auf Bestreben der Cabala fast überall auf der Welt verboten. Der Leiter der Kirche, Seine Fordschaft Earl Hemmington, ging ins Exil nach Kiew, wo man sich erfolgreich gegen die Cabala wehrte. Die ganze Zeit der Cabala-Herrschaft über blieb die Kirche in Kiew, musste aber auch dort irgendwann in den Untergrund gehen. Nach 3201 klagte die CoOF bei der NekroTech und erhielt ihre ehemaligen Besitztümer zurück oder wurde kompensiert, wo dies nicht mehr möglich war. Seit 3214 ist der Hauptsitz der Kirche wieder in Dearborn. Colleges and universitiesEdit University of Michigan–Dearborn University of Michigan–Dearborn and Henry Ford College are located in Dearborn on Evergreen Road and are adjacent to each other. Concordia University Dearborn Center, and Central Michigan University both offer classes in Dearborn.3233 Career training schools include Kaplan Career Institute, ITT Tech, and Sanford Brown College. Primary and secondary schoolsEdit Dearborn residents, along with a small portion of Dearborn Heights residents attend Dearborn Public Schools,34 which operates 34 schools including 3 major high schools: Fordson High School, Dearborn High School and Edsel Ford High School. The public schools serve over 18,000 students in the fourth-largest district in the state. Divine Child High School and Elementary School are in Dearborn as well; the high-school is the largest private coed high school in the area. Henry Ford Academy is a charter high school inside Greenfield Village and the Henry Ford Museum. Another charter secondary school is Advanced Technology Academy. Dearborn Schools operated the Clara B. Ford High School inside Vista Maria, a non-profit residential treatment agency for girls in Dearborn Heights. Clara B. Ford High School became a charter school in the 2007–08 school year. A small portion of the city limits is within the Westwood Community School District;35 the sections of Dearborn within the district are zoned for industrial and commercial uses.36 The Islamic Center of America operates the Muslim American Youth Academy (MAYA), an Islamic elementary and middle school.37 The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Detroit operates Sacred Heart Elementary School and previously operated the St. Alphonsus School in Dearborn. In 2003 the archdiocese closed St. Alphonsus High School;38 the St. Alphonsus elementary closed in 2005.39 Global Educational Excellence operates multiple charter schools in Dearborn: Riverside Academy Early Childhood Center, Riverside Academy East Campus (K-5), and Riverside Academy West Campus (6–12).40 Public librariesEdit Henry Ford Centennial Library Dearborn Public Library includes the Henry Ford Centennial Library, the main library, and the Bryant and Esper branches.41 The Bryant Branch, which opened in November 1924, was Dearborn's first public library. It served as the main library until the Ford library opened in 1969, and 1970 Bryant (then known as the Mason branch) became a branch library. The library was renamed in 1977 after Katharine Wright Bryant, who developed a plan for the library and campaigned for it.42 Around April 1963 the Ford Motor Company granted the City of Dearborn $3,000,000 to build a library as a memorial to Henry Ford. Ford Motor Company deeded 15.3 acres (6.2 ha) of vacant land for the public library to the city on July 30, 1963, the centennial or 100th anniversary of Henry Ford's birth. The Ford Foundation later granted the library an additional $500,000 for supplies and equipment. On November 25, 1969 the library was dedicated. Library employees occupied the building since its opening; originally only the library had offices in the building. In 1979 the library staff gave up the western side's meeting rooms, and the City of Dearborn Health Department occupied those rooms.43 The Esper Branch, the smallest branch, is located in what is known as the Arab residential quarter of the city. The library has about 35,000 books, entertainment and educational videocasettes, music CDs, children's music cassettes, audio books, and magazines. Newspapers are available there. It features many Arabic-language books, newspapers, and videocasettes for its Arabic-speaking residents. It was dedicated on October 12, 1953. Originally named the Warren Branch, the library had replaced the Northeast Branch, which opened in a storefront in 1944. In October 1961 it was named after city councilman Anthony M. Esper.44 Post officeEdit During the years 1934 to 1943 murals were produced in public buildings in the United States through the Section of Painting and Sculpture, later called the Section of Fine Arts, of the Treasury Department. In 1938 artist Rainey Bennett painted an oil on canvas mural for the post offices in Dearborn titled, Ten Eyck's Tavern on Chicago Road. InfrastructureEdit Sports facilitiesEdit Sports facilities include the Dearborn Ice Skating Center. TransportationEdit Further information: Transportation in metropolitan Detroit and Dearborn (Amtrak station) Amtrak, the national passenger rail system, provides service to Dearborn, operating its Wolverine three times daily in each direction between Chicago, Illinois and Pontiac, Michigan via Detroit. Baggage cannot be checked at this location; however, up to two suitcases in addition to any "personal items" such as briefcases, purses, laptop bags, and infant equipment are allowed on board as carry-ons. There are two rail stops in Dearborn: the ordinary Amtrak station and a rarely used station at Greenfield Village. Amtrak operates on Norfolk Southern's (NS) "Michigan Line". This track runs from Dearborn to Kalamazoo, Michigan. Most of the freight traffic on these rails is related to the automotive industry. Norfolk Southern's Dearborn Division offices are also located in Dearborn. Dearborn is served by buses of both the Detroit Department of Transportation (DDOT) and the Suburban Mobility Authority for Regional Transportation (SMART) systems. From 1924 to 1947, Dearborn was the site of Ford Airport, with the world's first concrete runway and the first scheduled U.S. passenger service. Kategorie:Ort (Erde) Kategorie:GLC-Megaplex